Why?
by ReversedSam
Summary: Why don't Catherine and Sara get along? It's femslash, I'm thinking you shouldn't read if that ain't your thing.


**This was a challenge fic given to me a while back. Hope someone enjoys it. **

* * *

**Why?**

CSI3Sidle: Hey you.

CSICatherine: Hey it's Catherine.

CSI3Sidle: Oh hi, I was expecting Lindsey.

CSICatherine: Yeah I know, but my sister just showed up, she's going away for the week, decided to take Linds with her, spur of the moment thing.

CSI3Sidle: Ah, so you get a week off.

CSICatherine: Yeah, I'll miss her though. She asked me to log on and tell you why she isn't here.

CSI3Sidle: That's sweet of her, she's a thoughtful kid.

CSICatherine: She can be lol. You two talk a lot?

CSI3Sidle: Few times a week, depending if I can get on-line. That is cool with you isn't it?

CSICatherine: Yeah, of course it is. I'm glad she's got someone to talk to. She talks about you a lot you know. Says you're really smart and cool.

CSI3Sidle: lol, how wrong is she? She talks to me about you a lot. Apparently you're the best mom in the world ever.

CSICatherine: She said that?

CSI3Sidle: She says it often, she's really proud of you as well.

CSICatherine: That's really good to know. Sometimes I get the feeling she hates me.

CSI3Sidle: Of course you do, she's 13 lol.

CSICatherine: True lol.

CSI3Sidle: Anyway, shift starts in a few hours so I'm going to go shower and grab some food.

CSICatherine: Okay, I'll see you at work.

CSI3Sidle: See you then. Bye.

CSICatherine: Bye.

**- - - - - - - - **

Catherine is really getting on my nerves now.

"Why is it you re-fuse to listen to anyone else's opinion?"

"Give me an opinion with more evidence to back it up than your gut instincts and I'll be more than happy to listen."

She is so frustrating.

"Can you not even entertain the thought that you might be wrong?"

"Like I said, give me evidence Sara, then we'll talk."

"Whatever."

God she aggravates me, I storm into the locker room, punching the nearest locker. It's either that or Catherine. I know our case tonight is a murder; she's convinced it's a suicide. Why is she always so quick to dismiss my opinion?

**- - - - - - - - **

CSI3Sidle: Hi.

CSICatherine: Hi, about work last night. I'm sorry; I should have listened to you.

CSI3Sidle: No, I'm sorry, obviously you needed evidence. I shouldn't have flipped on you like that, I was just frustrated.

CSICatherine: I know, we've all been there. Let's just forget about it.

CSI3Sidle: Okay. Consider it forgotten.

CSICatherine: Good. So what do you have planned for your time off next week?

CSI3Sidle: How did you know about that? I have a friend coming to visit me, promised her I'd show her the sights.

CSICatherine: Gil told me. He was a little shocked because you hardly ever take personal time.

CSI3Sidle: He's shocked I have a life outside work. I bet you are too lol.

CSICatherine: Not at all, just always figured you kept you're private life...well...private.

CSI3Sidle: It's easier for me that way; I hate people talking about me and you know how the gossip is in the lab.

CSICatherine: Oh yeah.

CSI3Sidle: So you see why I keep it to myself.

CSICatherine: Yes, but you know not everyone would start gossiping about you if you did tell them. Nick and Warrick wouldn't and I wouldn't. Although you probably don't believe that.

CSI3Sidle: I know you wouldn't. I know we don't get along but I know if I told you something in confidence it would stay between us.

CSICatherine: Good, seems we don't disagree about everything lol.

CSI3Sidle: lol. I gotta go now, got some stuff to do before work. See you later.

CSICatherine: Okay, see you later, bye.

**- - - - - - - - **

"Sara you can't do this."

"Do what?"

God why must she be such a stubborn pain in the ass. I can't believe she got Greg to put her stuff on priority.

"You got Greg to put your stuff on priority?"

"I'm in a hurry."

"Oh and everyone else isn't? This is like the fourth time in two weeks you've done this. You just bat your eyelashes at him and he does whatever you ask. You need to stop taking advantage of the fact he has a crush on you."

"Oh that is strong coming from the woman who flirts her way around the lab, not to mention using your seniority in pretty much the same way."

Oh I cannot believe she just said that, who in the hell does she think she is?

"Listen Sara, whatever your personal feelings for me are, you need to keep them out of work."

I turn and walk away from her, heading to my office. God she makes my blood boil, her holier than though attitude just grates me.

Okay Cath, just forget about it, count to ten. You have work to do.

**- - - - - - - - **

CSICatherine: Hey.

CSI3Sidle: Hi, guess it's my turn to apologize. I was way out of line today; I shouldn't have said those things.

CSICatherine: Me either, I'm sorry too.

CSI3Sidle: You really think I use Greg's crush on me to get my stuff done quicker?

CSICatherine: Honestly? It seems that way sometimes.

CSI3Sidle: I don't ask him to, he does it of his own accord, but then again I don't tell him not to. I suppose that's just as bad.

CSICatherine: You really think I use the fact I have seniority to get my way?

CSI3Sidle: Sometimes yes, but then I would too, if I had it. We're all focused on our cases; we do whatever we can to find the answers.

CSICatherine: But I don't like the idea of abusing my position. I'm well aware that I, what did you call it 'flirt my way around the lab'

CSI3Sidle: I didn't mean that.

CSICatherine: Yes you did.

CSI3Sidle: Okay so yes I did but only to a degree. I've only seen you do it a few times and each time was to get answers out of someone.

CSICatherine: I know, like I said, I'm aware of that, but thank you for noticing why I do it.

CSI3Sidle: Grissom abuses his position as supervisor often. His case is always the most important; his stuff is always priority, so you shouldn't feel bad. We all want quick results.

CSICatherine: What's this? Disparaging comments about Gil from you?

CSI3Sidle: What's that meant to mean?

CSICatherine: Easy, it was just a joke. I've just never heard you make negative comments about him before.

CSI3Sidle: Sorry, over reaction. He's been annoying the crap out of me lately.

CSICatherine: Any reason in particular?

CSI3Sidle: Nope, just his general Grissom-ness lol.

CSICatherine: He can annoy, but he means well, most of the time.

CSI3Sidle: Yeah, I know.

CSICatherine: Anyway, I have to go. I promised to call Lindsey.

CSI3Sidle: Okay. Tell her hi from me.

CSICatherine: Will do. See you later.

CSI3Sidle: Bye.

**- - - - - - - - **

I'm sitting in the locker room when I hear Grissom shouting me.

"I'm here." I say turning to face him as he turns the corner.

"Ah Sara, we have a lead, we should go."

"Okay." I sigh, getting to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Oh my lord, Grissom actually noticed emotion.

"Yeah, just frustrated. Arguing with Catherine again."

"What about this time."

"Would you believe milk?"

"Milk?" He looks as confused as I feel.

"I used the last of the milk in the break room for my coffee; I was going to get a new one before I got back to work but Catherine came in and exploded because I hadn't replaced it."

"Milk?"

"I know, it's stupid. I don't even know why I argued back."

"Maybe you should think about that."

"About what?"

"About why you antagonise each other all the time. Why you are so frustrated by each other, maybe when you figure that out, you will argue less."

"Yeah, maybe, but right now there's work to do, come on let's go."

**- - - - - - - - **

CSICatherine: Hey.

CSI3Sidle: Hi.

CSICatherine: I'd apologize yet again, but it seems rather pointless, we'll only argue again when we get to work.

CSI3Sidle: I know. Although I doubt we'll surpass the stupidity of arguing over milk.

CSICatherine: With us, you never know. Why do we always argue?

CSI3Sidle: I don't know. I spoke to Grissom about it.

CSICatherine: What did he say?

CSI3Sidle: That we should try to figure out why we antagonise each other all the time. Why we are always so frustrated by each other.

CSICatherine: That's good advice.

CSI3Sidle: Yeah. Why can we be perfectly nice to each other here, but not face to face?

CSICatherine: I think because it's easier to say what you feel when you're not face to face. This is almost like talking to yourself.

CSI3Sidle: I think we should do as Grissom suggested. Think about it and try to sort it out.

CSICatherine: Me too.

CSI3Sidle: Okay, let's both think on it and talk tomorrow?

CSICatherine: Okay, I'll see you at work later.

CSI3Sidle: I'll be the one staying out of your way lol.

CSICatherine: lol, see you later.

**- - - - - - - - **

"Hey Rick."

"Hey Cat."

"See you and Sara had another blow out."

"Yep."

I'll admit it's getting tiring; we always seem to be fighting.

"What about?"

"Does it matter? I can't even remember really. I'm getting sick of it though."

"You two fight way more than you used to."

Now I think about it he's right, we've always had the odd argument but it was usually about work. Now it seems we bicker like idiots over the tiniest things.

"I know."

"For everybody's sake, you should try to sort it out, have you sat down and talked about it?"

How can I sit down and talk with her when almost as soon as I see her we're arguing.

"No."

"Maybe you should, but not at work. Gives you one less subject to argue over."

"Yeah, maybe we will."

"You don't sound too hopeful."

"I'm not."

**- - - - - - - - **

CSI3Sidle: Hi.

CSICatherine: Hi.

CSI3Sidle: So, usual day.

CSICatherine: Yeah. I spoke to Warrick about it.

CSI3Sidle: And?

CSICatherine: He said pretty much the same as Grissom. Suggested we talk.

CSI3Sidle: Maybe we should.

CSICatherine: You think we can? Without arguing?

CSI3Sidle: Honestly I don't know. It can't hurt to try though can it?

CSICatherine: No.

CSI3Sidle: So...

CSICatherine: So you want to give it a go?

CSI3Sidle: I guess. I am sick of all the arguing. We make a great team when we aren't tearing strips of each other.

CSICatherine: You think?

CSI3Sidle: Yeah, you're a fantastic CSI and I like working a case with

You. You don't think we make a good team?

CSICatherine: No, I do. Which is why it's a shame we argue so much.

CSI3Sidle: It is. I don't even know why I argue with you.

CSICatherine: Do you not like me?

CSI3Sidle: Of course I do. If I didn't I wouldn't care how much we argued. I get the impression you don't like me.

CSICatherine: Then I apologize for giving you that impression.

CSI3Sidle: So the question stands. What do we do about it?

CSICatherine: I tell you what. If you aren't busy and you actually want to, come over for a coffee now. We'll talk. Try to get to the bottom of this.

CSI3Sidle: You sure?

CSICatherine: Yeah.

CSI3Sidle: Ok, I'll be there in 20.

CSICatherine: See you then.

**- - - - - - - - **

As soon as Sara logs off I start feeling nervous. I'm determined to sort this out though. We've been acting like kids for months and it's getting ridiculous now.

I head to the kitchen and start the coffee.

Standing there waiting for the kettle to boil I wonder what exactly it is about Sara that gets under my skin so much. Why I go out of my way to start fights with her.

I respect her opinion; I admire the dedication and passion she brings to the job. I respect the fact that she speaks her mind. I like how she doesn't take crap of anyone and I love the fact that she's there for my daughter. Plus, I do like her, no matter what she thinks. So why?

**- - - - - - - - **

I arrive at Catherine's ten minutes after talking to her.

I'm seriously hoping we can come to some sort of pact at least, even if it's just to stay out of each others way. Although I have to admit I enjoy fighting with her a little.

But still, it's starting to affect the others, they're constantly on eggshells around us, not wanting to do or say anything to set us off. It has to be uncomfortable for them and I imagine they're getting pretty damn sick of it by now. Still, we're making an effort here and that has to count for something right? If nothing else it's a starting point.

"Hey Sara, come on in."

"Thanks." I follow her into the living room taking a seat on the sofa, thanking her for the coffee as she hands it to me.

"So, where do we start?"

"I don't know, I mean we're here now, both making an effort so that's a good start right?" I feel like a teenager. I have no idea how to start this conversation.

"So we've established the fact that contrary to popular belief we do like each other?" I simply nod in answer.

"And we respect each other?" Another nod.

"So why do I annoy you so much?"

Good question "We're being honest here right?" I don't want to speak my mind only to have her bite my head off.

"Yes, this will be pointless otherwise."

"Okay, well you don't, annoy me that is. In all honesty I have no clue what it is. Sometimes I've only got to look at you and I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it bubbles away until I just explode at you for nothing." I watch her face, looking for a reaction, thankfully she doesn't look angry.

"Good to know." She grins. "But I get what you mean. It's pretty much the same for me though, you get under my skin and I can't help myself. Do you have that feeling now?"

"Yes." She makes me feel about fifteen. The way I act when I'm around her you'd think I was fifteen.

She regards me for a second and I'm sure a see a look of realisation cross her face before continuing.

"Will you do me a favour?"

"What." She seems to have a knowing look on her face and I'm not sure I like it.

"Do you trust me?"

Jesus that's a question and a half. Do I trust her? I trust her opinion, I trust her judgement and I'd trust her with my life in the field, so I guess that means..."Yes."

"Thank you." Thank me? I wasn't expecting that.

"I want you to close your eyes and remember our last argument."

Strange, but I'll play along "Okay." I do as instructed watching the scene play out on the back of my eyelids, feeling that same feeling in the pit of my stomach, why the hell is she making me do this.

"Tell me exactly what you're feeling."

"Angry with you, annoyed, frustrated and..." What is that?

"And what Sara?"

"And..." I replay the scene in my head again, trying to make it as vivid as possible, trying to recapture the feeling...SHIT! Oh please god no.

My eyes fly open as I manage to actually pinpoint the feeling. Attraction. I feel attracted to her, when she shouts at me, when we argue all her passion is directed at me and I love it.

She must notice the shocked look on my face. I need to leave, get far far far away from Catherine and stay there. How can I be attracted to her? Shit, shit, shit.

"So, angry, annoyed, frustrated..."

"Erm, I don't know." I say, although I'm sure I squeaked it. I'm starting to panic now. I can't up and leave without a reason but I really need to go and think.

"I think I do." She moves over till she's sitting right next to me. Shit.

"Do you feel it now Sara? Is it stronger when I'm closer to you?"

Oh god, oh god, oh god. She uses her hand to cup my chin, bringing my eyes up to meet hers.

"Do you?" I nod at her. It seems that's all I'm capable of.

"Me too." She whispers as she lowers her mouth to mine. My head spins as soon as our lips touch, I'm overwhelmed by the situation, I only realised I was attracted to her a few minutes ago and now she's kissing me.

Her tongue ghosts across my bottom lip and I slowly open my mouth up to her, our tongues meetings as she lazily kisses me. My breathing is uneven when we part, and so is hers.

My eyes are still closed when she resumes talking.

"I figured it out about ten minutes ago. I thought back to when I last reacted to someone the way I do to you. It was my second boyfriend. I hated him for months before we got together."

"You couldn't have told me?" Ah there's my voice.

She chuckles "No, you had to figure it out for yourself. But you're a smart girl, I knew once you took time to examine the feelings properly you'd get it."

"So what does this mean?"

"Everything or nothing. We know what's up now so we can act on it or get over it."

"I don't know what I want; tosay this is new would be an understatement." I do know I really, really want to kiss her again though.

"Me either but there's no hurry. Erm, would you...I mean...I."

Catherine nervous? "What? Just say it."

"Would you consider going on a date with me?"

I think I might pass out. My brain is on overload plus I still want to kiss her again.

"I think I'd like that."

"Good." She smiles.

"Catherine."

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"I'd like that."

And as our lips meet again I can't help think how much better than arguing this is.

* * *

** Thanks for reading :)**

**I'd love some reviews.**

**Sam **


End file.
